


Patience

by Dzuljeta



Series: Finer Feelings [24]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inktober 2019, Kissing, Or is it fictober?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sexual implications, Snogging, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Being patient can become a problem for the Doctor.Based on thePatience... is not something I’m known forprompt.





	Patience

_ Day 24  
_

_ “Patience… is not something I’m known for.” _

**Patience **

“Patience… is not something I’m known for, love.”

Rose blinked at him knowingly. “I remember as much.”

The Doctor blushed. “Well, that has only happened once! It doesn’t count! I have truly been afraid they were going to take the last places from us!”

Rose giggled to herself, The Doctor was pretending he didn’t know what she was having in mind. 

“Oh, I think it does,” the girl looked at him curiously. “You don’t need to hide yourself from me,” Rose breathed at him. “We are united in more ways than-”

_ Than is thought possible. Yes,  _ the Doctor pulled Rose into a passionate snog, having made sure the door was closed and locked properly.

Rose rolled her eyes at him.  _ Was it truly necessary? _

“I’m not going to allow anyone to spare a glance at you when we’re making love,” he breathed. “To humans, it must be completely reasonable.”

Rose nodded. All she needed was the Doctor to finally realise this was it - their telepathic bond, right now paired with the human marriage, has connected them stronger than any human mind could fathom.  _ We are here. Together. Please, make love to me and I won’t say a thing if you end up being as impatient as a human. I promise,  _ she licked her lips, only a mischievous sparkle in her eyes reminding the Doctor what it was Rose Tyler was truly having in mind.

The Time Lord beamed at her.  _ Are you sure we can’t wait? _

Rose shrugged at him with a smile. “You are the one with patience issues here.”

The Doctor accepted her unuttered challenge excitedly. “Could I ask for a little kiss, just so my patience could be fooled this is nothing but an extended innuendo?”

Rose blinked at him innocently. “Are you absolutely sure you want this, or are you trying to  _ accidentally  _ get me to give in to your advances?”

The Doctor blushed. “You can’t know unless you tried, yeah?”

The Time Lady giggled, assured the Doctor  _ could  _ be patient if he needed to. But was it what she wanted?

“Fine.  _ Allons-y,”  _ Rose breathed into him seductively, planting her lips on his for a second and backing away the next moment.

The girl realised the Doctor wasn’t happy with this outcome, having likely intended to keep the kiss going on and eventually progressing into something more… passionate.

_ My Doctor. You must know I love it when you’re this impatient. Why don’t we do something about it right away? _


End file.
